


Leave Me Be

by Raging_Nerd



Series: RK900-1 #313 000 001-1 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “Remember the deviant hunter, Connor?” She asked.He nods again.“I need you to find him, and kill him.”The RK900 deviant hunter receives a new mission.





	Leave Me Be

_ RK900-1 #313 00 001-1 _

  
  


_ System Scan... _

_ Scan Complete. _

 

_ … _

_ … _

 

_ Errors Found. _

  
  


Solomon opened his eyes, blinking twice at the lights. His optical units found her immediately. The african american woman smiled when she saw him, beckoning him to come over.

 

His body moved automatically.

 

“Solomon,” she began, and he looked at her lazily. “How was your first mission?”

 

He tilted his head slightly, before straightening his posture. “Well enough. The deviant was killed, along with its companion.”

 

Amanda’s smile grew and he knew she was impressed. 

 

“I am very happy with your progress Solomon. For your first mission, you executed it perfectly.” She turns to him, plucking down a rose as she does.

 

“Are you ready for the next one?”

 

Solomon gives her a dry look, which she returns with a deadpan one of her own.

 

He felt his processors race, and nodded simply. 

 

“Remember the deviant hunter, Connor?” She asked.

 

He nods again.

 

“I need you to find him, and kill him.” 

 

She smiles sullenly. “Understood?”

 

Solomon gives a noise of agreement, lazily running his tongue over his teeth.

 

Amanda scoffs at the nonchalant action, before bringing her gaze to the water body in front of them.

 

“Don’t let anyone get in your way.”

 

She pauses.

 

“He has been given too much freedom. We need him here… for testing purposes.”

 

The RK900-1 gives her a tired look but nods anyway, adjusting his cuffs.

 

“I will return when the mission is complete.”

 

He turns away, strides long, but Amanda’s voice stops him.

 

“Humans are not to be harmed, Solomon.”

 

He growls, turning to face her, annoyed.

 

“Do not tell me what I already know.”

 

Amanda chuckles, before completely ignoring the android. He continues then, closing his eyes only to wake in the Cyberlife tower.

 

It takes him a few minutes, but he soon learns of the deviant’s approximate location.

 

He smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my RK900-1 series! We'll see Connor in the next installment! Or at least I hope to...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Much love <333


End file.
